


Channel-flicking

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Bickering, Comedy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakai and Goro, fighting over the TV remote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Channel-flicking

“What’s on TV?”  
 _Click._  
“Oh fantastic – a black and white Hollywood movie! Looks like it’s from the 40’s. Isn’t his suit excellent?”  
“Yeah whatever. What else is on?”  
 _Click._  
 _“…Three strikes and he’s out!”_  
“Nakai-kun! I wanted to watch that.”  
“Shh Goro-chan, the game is on, I’ve missed heaps of it already.”  
 _Click._  
 _“Oh Mavis, I’ve always loved you…”_  
“This is sentimental and old and boring! I want the baseball!”  
 _Click._  
“This is just a bunch of guys hitting things with sticks! I want the romantic movie!”  
 _Click._  
“Fuck the romantic movie!”  
“Fuck the baseball!”  
“Fuck you!”  
“…Will you?”  
“…Okay.”


End file.
